1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a method for producing a wood wool construction element a construction element obtained therewith and a production facility therefore.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a method is known in the art, for example from the international patent application W02006/016844.
A disadvantage of this known method consists among others of the fact that the elements obtained do not have a constant density throughout their thickness. More specifically, the elements obtained according to the known method have a high density due to the compression of the fresh material under its own weight.